


The Beginning of Something Wonderful

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Beginning of Something Wonderful

"Ms Granger?" a soft voice said, pushing open her office door. 

She looked up to see who it was and frowned when she didn't recognise the woman standing there. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm to be your new assistant, ma'am," the woman said, shyness in her voice. Hermione thought she had a hint of a northern accent but she wasn't quite sure from where. 

She couldn't be more than twenty, if that. Chestnut hair that curled around her face and fitted robes all the young ladies were wearing drew Hermione's eye in an unprofessional manner. 

When was the last time someone had this kind of effect on her? Hermione had always considered herself a sensible woman. Level-headed, analytical. Not subject to flights of fancy. 

When Ron left her for a younger woman, her self-esteem tumbled and she buried herself in her work. 

"Your name?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her composure.

"Kenzie Wood."

"Ah," Hermione said, the name ringing a bell. "Related to Oliver Wood?"

"Yes, he's my father." She beamed. 

Her smile did something to Hermione's insides. Ridiculous for a woman of her age.

"I'm looking forward to working with you," Wood continued. "I admire the work you've done. You're an inspiration."

"Thank you." Hermione flushed. "But there is much more work to do. The Wizarding world is behind the times in so many ways." 

"I'm a hard worker," Wood said, earnestly.

"We'll see about that," Hermione said, on safer ground. Hermione pointed toward the top file on her desk. "Let's start with the Llewellyn file."

Hermione watched as her new assistant opened the file and read it thoroughly, asking all the right questions and offering intelligent observations. 

So much like herself at that age.

Maybe there was hope for the future after all. Something Hermione hadn't felt in years.


End file.
